Lydia (Skyrim)
is a follower obtained in Dragonsreach upon completion of the quest Dragon Rising in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. She receives the title of Housecarl from Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, after the Dragonborn is promoted to the title of Thane. As Housecarl, she is sworn to protect the Dragonborn with her life, and to carry his or her burdens. Follower Lydia can die if she does not get the opportunity to heal herself when knocked down. This can happen if she gets caught in a Dragon attack or if she is mobbed by enemies who attack simultaneously. Also, any damage caused to her by the Dragonborn will harm her and can kill her as any other enemy could. Do not perform an attack shout facing her while she is healing, this will almost always kill her. If the Dragonborn and Lydia part ways, she returns to Dragonsreach, or if you have purchased Breezehome in Whiterun, she will go there instead. If enough time was spent with her, she gifts the Dragonborn with an item upon reuniting with her. Lydia, like most followers also has the option of being recruited into The Blades, by bringing her to Delphine at Sky Haven Temple after the quest Alduin's Wall is completed. She can still be recruited as a follower as normally, but her default Steel apparel will be replaced with a full set of Blades Armor, and a Blades sword. This change is permanent. Combat Behavior and Skills Spells : None Lydia is primarily a melee-type character. As with some other melee-oriented followers, she has tendency to simply rush into combat, which, unless babysat accordingly, may lead to her death (and sometimes the player's as well). She can use spell scrolls and staves, but other forms of magic are beyond her ability. She can use potions and food if given to her. She favors Heavy Armor and One-Handed weapons, but will use any equipment, so long as it beats the current base armor or damage rating of what she wears by default (though, as with all followers, if you possess the Perfect Touch Pickpocket perk, you can, after dismissing her, pickpocket and remove her default gear, forcing her to wear whatever is the next best thing, if anything). She also has very low sneaking skill, alerting enemies to her presence nearly immediately. Stealth-oriented players will want to have her wait somewhere out of sight before entering a room where you are attempting sneak attacks, although with a high enough sneak skill/stealth-oriented abilities and some skilled play, the player can use Lydia's behavior to conduct sneak attacks and backstabs regardless. Equipment Lydia's default armor is steel armor, boots, gauntlets, and shield. She does not wear a helmet by default, but can equip any if given one. She can also wear any ring or necklace given to her by the Dragonborn, which can be useful due to the added effects these items may have. She only uses the shield if the best melee weapon in her inventory is One-Handed, otherwise she will go with a Two-Handed weapon that the player gives her. Lydia's default weapon is a steel sword. If her sword is removed or if opponents are out of melee range, she uses a Hunting Bow, with an infinite supply of what appear to be iron arrows (the arrows cannot be collected by the player). Similar to her melee weapon and armor, she can be given stronger arrows and a stronger bow, which she will always use instead. Her initial steel sword is a regular item and can be taken away from her. Her boots, gauntlets and shield are not shown in the inventory swap, but can be stolen away with Pickpocket , so that she is not burdened by their weight. Her armor and bow are more problematic, as they do not show in the pickpocket menu. The bow is a minor issue, as it is light and she will default to a better one easily, but the armor is more problematic. She can equip armor given to her, if its armor rating surpasses that of her default equipment, but that only holds true for heavy armor. She will not equip light armor, no matter how superior its stats would be, although she can forced to wear light armor with the "'Equipitem" console command. '''The steel armor will appear in her loot if she is killed. Oddly enough, if Lydia does not have a helmet, she will don enchanted mages' robes in her inventory over any other type of armor such as steel plate (seen on PS3), which lends to some roleplaying situations but offers little to no practical combat advantage. If she has a helmet in her inventory, she will then equip that and remove the robes. It has not been determined if this is a bug or due to the way the game calculates the relative quality of items. Notes *It is not possible to marry Lydia in-game without the use of console commands. She is, however, intended to be a marriage candidate, which is confirmed by looking at the data file (Skyrim.esm). Therefore she is bugged. *If Lydia dies, a courier will approach you the next time you are in town to give you the money she left in her will. *Lydia, like all followers, is known to stand in front of a doorway when you walk into a small room. To move her, simply stand in front of her and don't move for about two seconds and she will back away. If this does not work, try the following: use Unrelenting Force to push her out of the way; sprint into her and she will stagger and back up a bit; walk into her until she backs up; stand a bit away from her (so you can't speak to her from that distance) and she will move to your location; or tell her to wait somewhere else through dialogue commands or by activating her. *Lydia owns nothing in her inventory besides her equipped weapons and armour so theres no real point to try and pickpocket her. Bugs *Sometimes, if seriously injured in combat, she will crawl and continue to crawl even after combat has concluded, despite full health. To fix this, fast-travel to another location or restart the game from the desktop or if unlocked, use Unrelenting Force on her. Removing and replacing an item in her inventory will also correct this issue. Using the Ice Form shout and hit her once works also. (PC, 360, PS3) *(360) Giving her a stronger bow, such as an enchanted Daedric Bow, will not cause her to equip it. Instead she will continue to use her original hunting bow (PC: if the stronger bow is not enchanted she will use it) (PC: the problem can be resolved using the console: open console and select Lydia by clicking on her, type "showinventory" and search for the hunting bow and iron arrows; type "removeitem <# of item she has>" and enter this code twice, first time nothing happens, second time the items will be removed and she will use every arrow/bow you give to her. This resolve the problem with every follower). *(360) If Lydia is killed at anytime in the game, her body might appear during the Imperial quest to defend Whiterun. **To fix the random appearance of her body, simply wait a week or so and stay around the area where her body was killed until it has finally disappeared, thus allowing you to marry a NPC. *(PC, 360, PS3) If you give Lydia better gear, when you dismiss her she will not have it equiped. Simply remove one of the items from her inventory and put it back in to cause her to re-equip all of her improved gear *There is a bug related to companions' stats, which aren't updated on leveling (followers have the same level as player). There is a workaround (PC): Dismiss and wait until "Follower dismissed message", open console, select follower with mouse an type "disable" (without quotes), then type "enable". This is inventory-safe, and followers have no penalty for being dismissed, so you can hire them again for free. * If dismissed, she will return to Breezehome. It is possible to have her stuck in a chair upstairs eating. If you ask to travel together, she will get up out of the chair and then sit back in the chair. This can be stopped if the player asks her to do something and the told to wait somewhere away from the chair. *When carrying more weight than her capacity limit allows (ie. ordering her to "pick up" items rather than trading through inventory) she may not equip certain weapons and armor despite their improved stats (ie. Ebony Bow, Plate Gauntlets). ''-Please delete if this is not bug related *(Xbox) If given the Whiterun's Shield, it may give an error message saying you can not take her starting equipment adding 3 lbs to her over all weight. (Reload before you had given the item to her.) *Sometimes Lydia will run in place, even when you stop to talk to her, she will continue running. *(PS3) If you give Lydia the Blades Armor that you recieve in Sky Haven Temple, Before you ask Delphine to make Lydia an official Blade, Her starter armor will not be replaced, and she will not recieve another set of Blades armor. (May need to be moved to the "Notes" Section) *(PC) Lydia, when dismissed, will sometimes, if not, most of the time, hang out in your bedroom, in the house you can buy in Whiterun, after buying all the furnishings you can possibly get. She will be seated at the table on the chair closest to the bedroom doors. Then, she will get up, walk a couple steps, then sit back down to the same chair over and over. es:Lydia it:Lydia Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Quest NPCs Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters